Retail customers and/or patients can be engaged in a medical therapy, which may include diet, exercise and/or a prescription and/or a non-prescription medication dosing regimen, which may be employed to treat an illness. In some cases, hospitalized patients are often discharged and instructed by one or more medical practitioners to comply with a medical therapy.
Such medication dosing regimen can include one or a plurality of medications administered over a regimen, which may include one or more medications. The medication dosing regimen can require administration of medications simultaneously, at different times and/or according to days of a week or time of day. Such medication regimens may be administered in addition to existing medication regimens that a user may take for nutritional, therapeutic and/or illness treatment.
Such medication regimens, however, often suffer from poor patient compliance. In fact, many patients fail to comply with their medication regimens. In some cases, life-style related medications may also suffer from poor user compliance. Factors that contribute to non-compliance may include complexity of medication regimen, patient failure in filling prescriptions, incorrect order and/or prescription, cost, adverse side effects, patient reluctance, lack of motivation, non-reconciliation with existing medication and/or patient physiological issues.
Various medications of a medication regimen can be dispensed from a medication container such as single dose and/or multiple dose blister packaging to a user with or without tamper resistance. Multiple dose blister packaging can dispense a single medication according to a regimen including day, e.g., Monday, Tuesday, etc. and/or time of day. This disclosure describes an improvement over these technologies.